Three Words, Eight Letters
by MsMelisaMe
Summary: Three Words, Eight Letters. Say it and I'm yours," He didn't answer. He just stared at me. I looked at him one more time and saw Troy, the heart-breaker. I walked away from him. I loved him but I was sick of him fooling around like I was just some toy...
1. Three Words, Eight Letters

**_Three Words, Eight Letters_**

_"Three Words, Eight Letters. Say it and I'm yours," He didn't answer. He just stared at me with his blue eyes. I looked at him one more time and saw Troy, the heart-breaker. I walked away and left him there. I loved him, I loved him so much but I was sick of him fooling around like I was just a toy. A tear rolled down my cheek because I knew he would never say it._

* * *

I watched as Troy Bolton shot the ball into the hoop. The crowd screamed. I winced at the sound. They won. The Wildcats won. They won the championship. The crowd was cheering as loud as it could be. Troy raised his arms in victory. It was a close win. The Wildcats won by two points. Everyone in the gym went wild. They cheered even louder, almost everyone stood up. I didn't. I clapped and gave a smile but that was it. All I was focusing on was Troy himself.

He was smiling his infamous cocky smile. He was sweating like water was poured on him. His hair was wet yet still as shaggy and perfectly messy as ever. He gave a small laugh and then looked at _me_. Gabriella Montez, the girl in the fifth row. He gave me a seductive wink and turned back to the team. I smiled a bit wider and pulled my dark-rimmed glassed up to my nose. They were slowly starting to fall off. I wrote down some notes on my notebook. I was going to write an article on the Championship. I looked back at Troy and then I saw him. I saw him with _another girl_. I rolled my eyes. The girl had unnatural blond and was clinging onto him. Something inside of me tore apart.

Troy and I weren't a couple but we weren't friends either. To be honest, I didn't even know. Troy had always been in the dating scene whilst I remained alone...sort of. Troy and I had 'encounters' at my house or our special spot at school. No one knew about us. It was a secret only Troy and I kept to ourselves. He was the East High's Best Player, in and out of the court. Almost everyday at school, There would be a girl clinging herself on to Troy and his arm would be around her and at least once a week, it would be a different girl. Girls -and some boys- fawned over him, Boys envied him. He was practically God of East High. Who wouldn't fall for him? He was 5'8. He had dirty brown/blond hair that girls always wanted to get their fingers on. He had a tan complexion like he was at the beach yet in truth, it was his natural skin tone. I was far from who he was.

I was Gabriella Montez AKA the school's reporter who wear large dark-rimmed glasses and always has a book in her hands. I only had a small group of friends. I didn't really need my glasses but I used it to see far away. I read more than I speak. I cried more than I laughed. I wrote more than my English teacher. Though Troy had his flings with girls, I was with him the whole time...and no one knew.

When the cheers and claps died down and everyone went out of the gym. I was packing my things and I was the last one to leave. I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket. I had a message

_Meet me at the rooftop in 5 min.  
I'll be waiting, ;-)_

I smiled at the message. I knew exactly who sent it.

I took off my glasses and put it in its casing and I took off the scrunchy that was holding my hair. I took my bag and looked at my watch. It was 4:37. The game ended twelve minutes ago. My mother wouldn't come home until eleven. I took my sling bag and brushed off the dust on my jeans. I walked down the stairs and went out of the gym. I headed to the rooftop or as I like to call it our special spot. Troy was obnoxious, arrogant, cocky and at times, a jackass yet somehow I was like the rest of the girls. I couldn't help but to fall for him. Even though Troy had girlfriends once every week, I was with him ever since I came to East High.

-----

_"Mama, I don't want to go to this school," _

_"Don't worry, mija," My mother, Maria tried to assure me, "Everything will be fine. It's just until you graduate,"_

_"That's not until another two years," I said. She sighed and then looked at me._

_"Just promise me you'll try to make friends," I nodded. She smiled and kissed my cheek. I got out of the car and looked at the school. It looked like a normal school. My hair was tied into a ponytail and my glasses wore held up on my nose. My mother drove away in the car, leaving me here in this school. Anxiety was kicking in and my heart was pounding. I walked into the school. __People were next to their lockers, talking to friends. One girl in a cheer-leading uniform glanced at me and scoffed ad went back talking to her friend. I sighed. I walked and walked trying to find my way but even as I looked at the map. I still couldn't find the Registration room. I looked at the map again._

_"Need any help?" A masculine, husky voice asked. I looked up from the map to see a pair of ocean blue eyes. _

_"Y-yes," I started to stutter, "D-do you know wh-where the Registra-si-sion room is?" He chuckled. I was lost for words. _

_"You're new here aren't you?"_

_"Yes, My mom was transferred here from San Francisco and I'm lost," I said truthfully. _

_"I can show you around East High if you want," He said. I nodded._

_"That would be...nice," He gave a crooked smile._

_"You know what?"_

_"What?"_

_He took my glasses off my face and my mouth opened a bit, "You're prettier without these," I blushed._

_"I'm Gabriella,"_

_"I'm Troy, Troy Bolton,"_

_-----_

He was the first person I met at East High. Ironically, We ended up spending lunch in the Music room. We made out and at that time, I sworn it would be the first and last time I would ever do that but it wasn't. For the past two years from Sophomore to the Senior I was. We've done it. He was one of the few people who knew me without my glasses. I couldn't believe it really. He was the school's major player who had women fawning over him and yet he stuck with me. I couldn't help it but I was in love with him. There was something that attracted him. His looks, his charm, his arrogant, witty and cocky persona. I loved everything about him. I was not immune a Bad Boy. Correction, make that _The _Bad Boy. I was in love with _The_ Troy Bolton.

I walked up the stairs that led to out 'special spot.' It was more or less the school's roof top yet no one knew the stair case that led there. It had flowers and ferns and a bench painted white. It was luck no one saw us. There was even a blanket to warm us from the chill cold.

"Hey," A husky voice called from behind me as large arms were wrapped around her. I was shocked for a while but then I smiled. I felt safe in his arms. He was sniffing my hair.I blushed and turned around and looked in his deep blue eyes. He was smirking. He wore his Old Navy jeans and button-up plaid shirt.

"Hi," I said, wrapping my around his neck. His arm slowly went to my waist whilst the other rested on my back. I could feel his breath on me and then I spoke, "Congratulations on the Championship," He smiled.

"Thank you, I say it calls for a celebration,"

"Maybe," I teased.

"Fuck it," He pulled me in with force. His lips met mine in a fiery, hot yet passionate kiss. I closed my eyes so I could only focus on the kiss. I moaned as he pulled me closer. His tongue came out from his mouth and licked my bottom lip. I could feel a smirk on his face spreading. I opened my mouth and almost in an instance, his tongue went in. His tongue was battling with mine ad his won. He explored my mouth, touching every skin. My hands moved from his neck to his hair. I tangled them into his soft hair. He removed his lips from mine. I groaned, wanting his lips to be met with mine.

He smirked and one of his hands pulled my head above, exposing my neck. Like a Vampire, he kissed my neck and started to suck it. I knew I was going t leave with a hickey. I moaned. Something about Troy, there was something about him that always made me want more. No matter how many times I wanted to stop this, I just couldn't. I wanted him. I needed him. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He smirked even wider.

"Feisty, aren't we?" He teased me. His arms went to my back and he picked me up. He carried me to te bench and laid me there. I looked at him with my plain brown eyes as he looked in mine with his colbalt eyes. My chest was heaving. In a blink of an eye, his lips were on mine. His hands were exploring my curves whilst my hands were tangled in his hair. I wrapped my legs on his waist again as our tongues battled again. He won again. This time, we licked and kissed my lips and left a trail of kisses from my lips to my pulse and started to suck it.

"Troy," I moaned his name. I could feel him smirking. He started to unzip my jacket and threw it on the floor. He then started to unbutton my blouse and with every button he opened, he placed a kiss on the new uncovered skin. He finally finished and threw it on the floor, leaving me with my jeans and bra...

-----

"Wow," I expressed as I looked at the sky. He nuzzled his face on my naked shoulder. The blanket was covering our naked bodies but his arms were wrapped around mine body. I looked at him. His hair was messy yet still as perfect as ever, his cobalt, blue eyes still and that twinkle. Then something hit me, This was our last year at East High. Would we be doing this until the end of the year or are we going to be something more? I loved him. It was strange to say Love to a person you just make love to. You don't share feelings and you never go out and yet he knew everything about me.

-----

_"You don't even know me," I told him. It was our first time we actually talked. We were on my bed in my house. Only God knew how he knew my address. He visited me occasionally when my mother was out on business trips. He used my large tree that grew on my backyard and climbed it to my balcony. He always knocked on my balcony window and gave me his crooked smile and I always wondered, Did he do this to the other girls?_

_"I do know you," He talked back, "I know you more than you know yourself,"_

_"Prove it," _

_"Your name is Gabriella Anna Marie Montez," Troy started._

_"That's obvious," I laughed a bit._

_"I wasn't finish," He argued. I became quiet, trying to listen to him, "You were born the 14th of December in Brooklyn, New York. When you were two, you moved to Ohio then Germany, Pennsylvania, Toronto, Alaska then San Francisco then finally, Alberquerque, New Mexico. You jog every Saturday and Sunday...When you're not with me, of course," I snickered._

_"How do you know I was in Pennslyvania?" _

_"Don't change the subject," He tried to continue, "I was the first person you met, I was your first kiss and you lost your virginity to me. You are in Advance Placement English, Math, History and Spanish. You like dance around your room to Tokio Hotel and Paramore even though girls usually dance to Lady Gaga or Britney Spears. You have never watched Star Wars or Gone with the Wind.__ You're a dog person becauseyou have a phobia of cats," He snickered when he mentioned cats. I playfully slapped his arm but he didn't seem hurt._

_"I'm allergic to cats, you know that," I tried to convince him, "And it's genetic,"_

_"No, I know you're just saying that because you run away screaming when a cat is two feet from you. And when you were stuck outside your grandmother's house whom has ten cats that was outside too, You walked 5 miles to a drug store just to call your mom to send you home because you didn't want to go in!" He started laughed. I was blushing furiously._

_"Shut up," _

_"It's true and I'm still not finished. Your favourite colour's blue," He winked because he knew why it was, "But it use to be red. Every school you went to, you joined the School's Decatholon Team and it's not very ironic they always win. You like to wears jeans and blouses and I bet you never wore a skirt in your life,"_

_"I have," I argued. He raised his eyebrows._

_"When?"_

_"When I was eight,"_

_"Exactly, Nine years ago,"_

_"Fine, you win but how did you know that?" Then I put my hand over my mouth and put on a fake shock expression, "Are you stalking me?!"_

-----

In truth, Troy knew all those things about me by my mom and the power of the Internet. He knew more about me than he told me. Yet, The questions about us were still stuck in my thoughts. Are just going to continue what were doing after school ends? Could we be something more than what we were? Am I just going to be the other girl? I loved him But did he love me back? Would he stop this if he knew I loved him?

"Are you okay, Brie?" Troy's voice interrupted my thoughts. Brie. He was the only one who called me Brie. Most of my friends call me Gab, Gabi or Ella but he called me Brie. I looked at him and smiled.

"I was just thinking,"

"About what?" He asked, playing coy whilst he caressed my arm. I sighed.

"About the end of Senior Year...About us," His face changed when I said that. His eyebrows went up a bit and his smirk was gone and he looked like he was worried "What's wrong?"

"What time is it?" He asked me. I picked up my bag and opened it and took my phone. I looked at the time.

"Six Twelve," I told him. He let go of me and instantly got up. He started to put on his clothes. I just watched. Something in me broke, I felt...hurt, "Where are you going?" I sounded like a lost puppy.

"I have a date with Polly-Molly-Carly-Kelly at seven," He said, forgetting the girl's name, putting on his shirt and started to button it.

"Oh," I looked down. He didn't notice. I looked at him. A few buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned and he still had the worried look on his face.

"I'll see you later," He said and he placed a kiss on my forehead. He looked at me and I looked back. His blue meets my brown eyes for only a fraction of a second and he turned away. He went down silently with heavy sounds of his feet.

"Bye," I said but he couldn't listen. He had already left. A tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it off but more followed. There was a hole in my heart and it was killing me. It wasn't the first time he left but it was the first time he left like that. Worried and in a hurry. I thought it was all a lie. He couldn't even remember the girl's name. Polly, Molly, Carly, Kelly. Her name could've been Dolly! Like I said, It wasn't the first time he left but I was just starting to get sick of it. Who was I to him? Was I Gabriella? Was I his girlfriend? Or Was I just a stupid toy who fell in love with him?

All I knew was that I was sick of him fooling around like I was just some kind of toy...

-----

It was nine. It was exactly nine o'clock. I couldn't sleep. I was laying on my bed, my back facing the balcony so when Troy came, he wouldn't see my face. Troy visited me almost everynight and I would be excited but tonight was different. I didn't feel like talking to him, looking at him or even listening to him. He would knock on my balcony's glass door and I'd let him in. I once asked him why he couldn't use the front door. He said and I quote, '_This feels more Romantic,'_And it was romantic. He usually brought chocolate covered strawberries and magarita pizza. It wasn't a romantic combo but nevertheless I thought it was sweet.

Sometimes I wondered, Why me? Why did he go afer me instead of one of the thousands of girls who openly cling themselves on him? I asked him that too. It was only one time. He just gave a playful smirk and answered;

"Because you're different," It was cheesy but I liked it. It showed me another side of Troy.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

The Knocks came from my balcony door. And it was Troy. I breathed heavily, trying to give him the impersonation that I was asleep. He knew better though. He knew I took acting classes when I was little.

"Gabriella, Gabriella," He called me but I ignored him. I still tried, "I know you're awake," My eyes widened but he couldn't see. I still tried to make it seem like I was asleep.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring the chocolate strawberries or pizza," He apologized. I rolled my eyes in disbelief. Really? The only thing he could tink of apologizing for was food? But a small smile crept on my face. He did put on a little sense of humor.

"I know you're awake,Brie," He said. I didn't do anything but I could imagine him with a smirk on his face, "Come on, Brie, You know you can't resist me," Cocky. He was beng cocky. At times I thought it was cute but tonight, I thought it was just plain annoying. I moved my head against the pillow and sighed. A few more noises from Troy and I'd be snoring.

"Brie, Brie," He chanted my name. I still kept quiet. And then he sighed, "I guess you are asleep. Bye," I could hear the sounds of footsteps slowly fading until there was no sound. I still pretended to go to sleep because I knew he wouldn't say good bye that easily. After moments of silence, I shifted my body and opened one eye to see if he was there. He wasn't but I knew him. I closed it a bit but I was still able to see. And as if right on cue,

"Boo!" Troy screamed, his hands opened looked like claws and his hand was on a crouching stand. He looked a bit silly but I held the laugh. He couldn't see me looking at him. I had one eye half opened and the other closed. When he saw me sleeping, he lowered his hands and sighed again, "Goodnight, Brie," And then he walked away. I heard his car engine starting so I stood up. I walked over to my balcony but I didn't open the door. I just watched. There Troy was, starting the engine of his Audi and drove off. I watched. I watched as he drove away from my street until he was out of my sight. These were the times where I wish I could read his mind. He was so mysterious yet so open. I didn't know I just couldn't understand him. How did he know me so easily? Does he even love me.

I laid my head on the pillow, sighing to myself. What should I do? I loved Troy, I really did. I loved his charm, his hair when he flips it, his cheesy smirk when he's happy, his arrogant, witty and cocky personality. He was just him but I was sick of him going to other girls. I hated it. I had a lot of thought to it and I finally knew what I was going to do. I closed my eyes, trying to go to sleep but the thought kept coming into my head.

Tomorrow, I would leave Troy Bolton...I just didn't know how to...

-----

The next day, I simply ignored him. I did not speak to him, I did not even look at him. I woke up early and went to school early. I came to school at 7:30 when he usually came at eight. I went to my locker faster and stayed in the library until I had my first class, homeroom. It was the only class I had with...Troy. Ugh, I couldn't even bear his name. Whilst I was in the library, I was finishing the last bits of my article. I heard cheers. I knew what that meant. I peeked outside the window and I saw Troy. He was smiling his crooked smile and wore his Aviator sunglasses. People were cheering at him because he was the reason why East High had won the championship.

He wore his leather jacket and his buttoned shirt and a few buttons undone. What was worse, His arms were wrapped around to girls who looked like they could've been prostitutes and I believed they were. Troy acted like the younger version of Hugh Hefner. Like he was the King of East High but he was. He could act like whenever he wanted to. He could make-out with any girl he wanted to, even in front of the principal and he wouldn't care. I swear, he had once sabotaged a teacher's car and he never got suspended! but the teacher transferred to West High. He walked inside the halls of East High and there was more screaming. I rolled my eyes and continued to type into the computer.

As I finished the article, I saved it in my pendrive and I was heading for the door. Unfortunately, I heard cheers ringing through my ears. I knew exactly what that meant. I stood beside the door and saw the large part of the school, throwing their hands up and wearing Red, White and Gold clothing, trying to show 'school spirit,' Right in the centre was Troy, smiling but something about him caught my eye. Sure, he was smiling but it wasn't _'the'_smile. It wasn't the cocky, arrogant yet somehow gay -as in happy- smile. The smile he was showing wasn't his smile. It was as if, he wasn't happy. I ignored it though. I thought it was just my imagination or he was actually happy. When he and the crowd was out of my sight, I went out of the library and scurried to my locker. I heard the warning bell so I took my books and left to go to Homeroom.

I walked in and I sat at my usual seat which was at the very back. I and a few other students were there. Troy came soon with his posse. It would be harsh to call his friends a posse but it was true, he was the leader anyways. He sat at the very front without lookin at me and I was almost surprised to see no girl in his arms. He was talking to his best friend, Chad. He glanced at me from time to time but I just looked down on my desk if he ever did.

"Good morning, fello thespians!" Mrs. Darbus, our homeroom teacher greeted in a sing-song voice. She had blonde-grey hair that was tied in a bun and wore horn-rimmed glasses. She was also obsessed with Musicals and Theater work and had a love for Shakespeare, "Mr. Danforth!"

"Yes, Ms. D?" Chad said. She sighed in annoyance. Though I thought she was strange and eccentric, I respected her because she was the only person in East High who wasn't afraid of Troy or his basketball team.

"May you please put away your ball?" She asked. The class started to snicker as she said that. A funny wordplay with the word 'ball'. Chad made a look as if he was thinking then shook his head.

"No thanks, I don't feel like it,"

"That wasn't a question," She spoke with her voice raising a bit. Chad nodded in fear and put it in his bag. Ironically, he brought his basketball everywhere he wet and even brought a bag to keep it in. Time went by slowly as I listened to her talking about Hamlet to Romeo and Juliet. I loved Shakespeare, don't get me wrong, but she just made it seem all too boring. I glanced at Troy from time to time and he did too. Sometimes, our eyes would make contact and then I felt so alive again. But I always looked away after a second. I was never the  
happy-go-lucky type of person. I was never the sad one either. I was just plain. Class ended soon and I was the last to leave. Troy had been the first.

Classes flew by fast. Math, English, Spanish. They felt like a minute. Lunch came soon though. I took a tray of chocolate milk, an apple and cheese cake. I sat with my friends, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and Martha who were all talking about some famous couple whilst eating. I didn't bother joining in, I didn't even eat. I was just staring at my tray. I was never hungry when I was in stress or in thought. Today, I was both. I was in stress because I didn't know what to say to Troy and I was thinking of what to say to him. Troy and his posse walked past us, going to their usual table.

"Are you okay, Gabi?" Taylor asked out of the blue. I looked up from my tray of uneaten food. Sharpay and the others were still talking about Jessica whatever-her-name-was and her new movie. I didn't really bother knowing.

"I'm fine," I lied. She didn't look convince though. She glanced at my tray and looked back at me. She gave me a semi-glare.

"You haven't even taken one bite," She knew of my eating habit. I just shrugged.

"I guess, I'm not hungry," I tried to persuade her but I knew Taylor. She was stubborn, observant and always straight-forward...and she knew me too well.

"The only time you don't eat is when some-thing's wrong," Like I said, she knew me too well. I sighed in defeat. That was when Sharpay and the others joined in. Gossipers, I couldn't trust them. Even though they were my best friends, I couldn't trust them.

"What's wrong Gab?" Sharpay asked. I sighed again.

"You swear, you won't tell anyone," I told them. They all nodded.

"I swear on my future doctorate diploma," Taylor said.

"I swear on my scholarship to Julliard," Kelsi told.

"I swear on my favourite dance camp," Martha said. Sharpay kept quiet, looking away. Martha, who was the nearest to her, pushed her shoulder.

"Hey," Sharpay complained. Everyone gave her a looked and she groaned, "Fine. I swear on my Dolce & Gabbana Limited Edition Summer Season Sunglasses," She whimpered a bit. I smiled a bit. Sharpay loved those sunglasses. I looked at them, one by one. Should I really tell them. If they found out, would Sharpay accidentally blurt it out? Would Taylor complain and start a lecture? I didn't know but it was worth a shot.

"I-," Much to their dismay, I got interuppted by the bell. They groaned whilst I smiled in my mind.

"You'll tell us tomorrow night over pizza and coke, right?" Sharpay said. I nodded and walked away from them going to my Home Economics class. In my head, I was still thinking about Troy. No matter what I did, he was always there.

-----

I finally knew what I was going to say to Troy. After a dull lecture in Chemistry, I finally knew what I was going to say. I was going to be firm and strong. I was going to have a clean face-to-face talk with him. We were going to be mature young adults. I was going to say, 'Troy, I don't want to do have sex with you anymore,' I snorted at my thought. That was a lie. I would be acting like a teacher giving a lecture to her student. I wanted my confrontation to be strict and well planned. But Troy was Troy and Troy was spontaneous. It was one of the traits he had that made me love him. He was different from men I've met. He was different. It was the end of school and I stayed back because I was helping out with the newspapers. I was again one of the last to go home. I walked on the hallway. I was completely alone. I smiled though. I finally knew what to say and I was confident enough to say it to his face but there was problem. When would I say it?

Out of nowhere, I was pulled by the arm by a strong force. I tried screaming but a hand covered my mouth. I was in the janitor's closet and the door was closed shut. I tried to pulled away from my kidnapper's grasp but he only pulled gripped me harder. I was fidgeting like a wild animal. I couldn't see his face because he was behind me. Just as I was going to give up, the most unusual thing happened. I felt a pair or lips crash into mine. His hands were gripping the sides of my face. I closeed my eyes.

"I've missed you today," I knew that voice. The husky, seductive voice that belonged to a man called Troy. In that moment, I was just thinking of that kissing...even though we were in the janitor's closet.

"Troy," I moaned as our lips parted for half a second before we kissed again. His hands were moving to my waist and my hands were on his face. He forcefully thrusted his tongue into my mouth and that was when my common sense came back. I opened my eyes and tried to push him away.

"Troy, stop," I ordered him to but he didn't listen but I tried again, "Troy, stop, please stop," He still didn't listen. I pushed him away with all my force and it worked. As I got out from his grip, I slapped him. He winced. I glared at him and opened the door. I stormed out but he grabbed my arm. I turned around to look at him.

"Brie, what's wrong with you?"He asked. I glared at him and opened my mouth. I pulled my hand back and slapped him again but even harder this time.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?!" I screamed. He looked at me dumb-founded. I scoffed and glanced at the side and then looked back at him.

"I'm done with all of this. I'm sick of all of this," I started and sighed. Tears started to form in my eyes but I held them back. It was just too hard for me to say but I had to, "I don't want to do 'this' anymore. I don't to sneak around and hide anymore. I don't want to just have sex!"

"Then what do you want?" He asked. I stared at him and stood on both of my feet.

"I want you to leave me alone," I said firmly and I turned around, walking away from him. I felt confident of what I had said but I should've known better. I was dealing with Troy. My arm was yanked and I was turned around. I came face to face with Troy. He looked scared, worried. He was almost emotionless.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked. I scoffed and shook my head. He let go of my arm. I really thought he knew. I really thought he knew I loved him. How could I have been so blind? Was I just a fool or was Troy just a douche? Then I remembered what I was going to say to him. My eyes started to create tears and I looked away from him until I had controlled them.

"Three Words, Eight Letters. Say it and I'm yours," He didn't answer. He just stared at me with his blue eyes. I looked at him one more time and saw Troy, the heart-breaker. I walked away and left him there. I loved him, I loved him so much but I was sick of him fooling around like I was just a toy_. _A tear rolled down my cheek because I knew he would never say it.

* * *

**_A/N: I wonder how you are going to judge my writing skills on this. I know it's terrible. It's my first one-shot and kiss....ok, it wasn't like a kiss, I know. They pretty much had sex and I didn't want to write it. This would be a Two-shot. I still don't know. _**

**_What do you think? You can give me any pointers on anything. Like I said this is my first one-shot. Also, I'm sorry if you don't like the way I write, I just like writing like that._**

**_Review and Subscribe please._**

**_X Melisa_**


	2. Coping reedited

**_Three Words, Eight Letters_**

_"Three Words, Eight Letters. Say it and I'm yours," He didn't answer. He just stared at me with his blue eyes. I looked at him one more time and saw Troy, the heart-breaker. I walked away and left him there. I loved him, I loved him so much but I was sick of him fooling around like I was just a toy. A tear rolled down my cheek because I knew he would never say it._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been two months, thirteen days and twenty-one hours since I talked to Troy Bolton. It amazes me that I actually count how long I haven't spoken to him. It amazes how much Troy looks fine after I confronted to him. He was smiling around the school. I shouldn't even be thinking about him. He probably didn't care about me so he's happy. For all I know, He might even have another girl to take my place. 'If you love him, you have to let him go,' I hated that quote. It was stupid. I never believed it. It didn't make any sense. I thought we were suppose to hold them close and **never **let them go. I'm getting confused. Ugh, I wish I never met Troy Bolton. Then I wouldn't have to be so scared about seeing Troy. One glance from him and I look away. It's ridiculous! _

_Two weeks from now would be Prom and Graduation. Ironically, Troy shall be our Valedictorian. Why? Shouldn't the smartest person be the Valedictorian? Troy was far from that. He was a C+ average student. I guess the reason why he was chosen Valedictorian was because he was the basketball captain and he East High was famous for it's sports. I've been accepted to Stanford and that's where I'll be going, studying Pre-law. I don't think I'll be going to go to Prom though because; I don't have a dress and no one asked me yet. I'll just pamper myself with a tub of chocolate and vanilla ice-cream, watching The Notebook, Say Anything and Dirty Dancing and other mushy romantics, wondering to myself why life isn't like the movies?! X Gabriella_

I closed my diary and put it on my side table. I got out of bed and looked at the clock. 6:46am. I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I didn't see me, I saw someone else. Her hair was shriveled and her eyes were red from crying. The longest time she ever slept in two months, thirteen day and twenty-one were a mere four and a half hours. She looked like a skeleton. She was as pale as a ghost and she hardly ate anymore. She looked almost dead. She had not smiled for two months, thirteen days and twenty-one hours. Her mother had not even notice. It was unfortunate that the girl was me.

Shouldn't the person who got broken up be the stress, sad and depressive one? I changed. I stopped wearing my glasses, I stopped eating, I quit the Decathlon, I quit the school's newspaper and I just stopped. I kept telling myself this was just a phase in my life. I was going to get over Troy and find someone new when I go to Stanford. I knew I would. I put on a smile and saw myself in the mirror again. My smile slowly faded because I as just trying to hide the fact I was still sad. I thought that when I went to Stanford, I would forget Troy and move on. I hoped.

I sighed and started to strip off my clothes. I took a quick shower and then, got out. I wrapped a towel around my body and went to my closet. I opened it and smirked. It was literally color-coded. It reminded me of how much of a perfectionist I was until Troy changed it. I shook the thought out of my head though. I did not want to think about Troy. I put on a red blouse, a pair of black jeans and my favourite pair of sneakers. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time and put my many bracelets on my left hand. I walked downstairs to the kitchen where I found a note.

_Left for Seattle for two weeks,  
__Back before your Graduation  
Love Mom_

I rolled my eyes. It was just like her to leave for business for a few weeks -sometimes months- and not even saying good-bye. Typical. I walked over to the fridge and took out a red apple. I stared at it. I wasn't hungry but I just felt like I wanted an apple. Strange isn't it? I took a small bite out of it and chewed it slowly. I stared out the window. It was raining. A rare rainy day in May especially in Albuquerque. I looked at the bitten apple again and suddenly, I wasn't hungry, I was actually disgusted. I threw it in the trash can and made myself some coffee. I took some small sips and looked at the time. 7:22am. I sighed. I poured the coffee out of the mug then placed the mug in the dishwasher. I took my sling bag and the house keys and walked out of the house. I locked the door and started to walk to school.

I took out my mp3 player from my bag and put the headphones in my ears. I pressed play and shuffled the play list, I skipped a few songs until I finally found a song that fitted my mood. I drowned myself into the melody and the lyrics and repeated it over and over again until I was at school. I put the mp3 player in my bag. I walked into school and looked around. It was just like my first day of school. People glancing at me, scoffing. Girls in short skirts talking to their friends in even shorter skirts. Overhearing unworthy gossip about some famous person. It was just like the first day of school. Usually, they wouldn't notice me but today they did. They started to. I just scurried to my locker. I opened it and put some books into it. I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned around. There in front of me was Sharpay with a smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, hi Sharpay," I greeted her with a polite smile. She smiled a bit wider. Ever since I told her and the others about Troy and I, they had become more sympathetic. They left me alone, letting me have my depression period because they knew, if they tried to help, it would only get worse. Sharpay tried though, slowly a hint by hint, telling me not to give up. It was sweet but it wasn't helpful.

"Hello Gabriella," She said cheerfully, trying to lighten my mood, "Are you excited for Prom?" I shook my head. She gave me a confused look,"Why?"

"Because I'm not going," I said calmly, "I don't have a dress and no one asked me," I said the reason before she could ask. She nodded but then spoke again.

"Well, you could come with me and the gang...and I'll buy you a dress," She added. I smiled a bit wider. Sharpay was the girl who admitted she was spoiled but also had a good heart and let friends and family come first before herself. She just wanted all of us to be together for the very last time in High School. But as much as she always tried, she never really had everything she wanted.

"I'm not going to waste your money and I don't really feel like going," She eyed me as I said that.

"Honest?"

"Honest," As I said that, the hallway seemed to go insanely quiet. I looked around and saw the notorious Troy Bolton. It was like in those movies where it would be in slow motion and music would be playing, and a handsome man would be making his entrance. In this case, Troy Bolton was the handsome man. He was wearing a leather jacket paired with a white T-shirt and dark stone-washed denim jeans. He had his aviator sunglasses on and he just walked. I stared in disgust yet inside, my heart was beating rapidly. Girls started winking and blowing kisses. I bet Sharpay wanted to blow raspberry. I caught Troy giving me one glance but he turned away and took a random girl in his arms. She practically fainted when he nuzzled his face on her neck. I felt sick inside.

"Gabi, let's go," Sharpay interrupted my thoughts. I looked at her, "We'll be late for homeroom," I nodded and we walked to homeroom together. I walked in and sat down in my usual seat. I looked at the blackboard. It was blank. I started to wonder why. Why was I this person? Why was I so fragile and so weak? Why did I become a person I never wanted to be? I was always the girl who wanted to be independent and strong. I was always the girl who believed in women's rights and freedom and that no woman, should be weak and helpless. I wanted to become a Lawyer. I even read comic books and my role models were Amelia Earhart and Jean Grey. I actually pitied women who 'lost' their life from a man. How ironic, I have became what I feared.

More or less, more students came in and so did Troy and his team. They were talking about some Maxim cover girl. Men and their perverted magazines. The Bell rang and Mrs. Darbus came in.

"Good morning," Ms. Darbus greeted with her usual voice, "Two weeks from now will be Prom and Graduation. How exciting. Don't forget the Musical will....." She trailed off. I stopped listening to her and took out my sketch book. I wasn't much of an artist, it was more or less a doodle book but I don't like saying 'doodle,' I stared at the cover of the book for a while. It looked like any sketch book. A clean colour with your name written and a simple inscription. I felt eyes looking at me but I didn't look up. I opened the book and saw my sketches. My sketches were light and sunny. A sunset on a beach, kids singing in a choir, A couple holding hands, GM heart TB. The drawings girls draw when there above the clouds. Unfortunately, I wasn't anymore. As I continued looking through, My drawing had gone darker. An angel crying, a funeral, a dark night over a graveyard with a full moon. I just noticed. I was full of life but now, I was dead. What was happening?

"Ms. Montez," Ms. Darbus voice shocked me. I jumped from my seat and some snickered. My cheeks flushed and I bit my lip. The whole class looked at me. While Taylor, Sharpay, Martha and Kelsi gave me sympathetic looks, the rest smirked and snickered.

"Yes, Ms. Darbus?" I said. She placed her hands on her hip and scowled at me. I sank down my seat.

"May you stop doodling around and listen to me?"

"Yes, Ms. Darbus," I nodded. She turned around and started talking about 'Wicked The Musical,' I sighed quietly in dismay. Though my eyes and ears followed the teacher, my mind was on somewhere else. What was happening to me? Why was I being so sad? Time flew slowly and even though it felt like a whole day, the one hour class eventually finished as the bell rang. Everyone quickly went out and I almost did.

"Ms. Montez, may I have a word with you?" Ms. Darbus asked me when I was a meter away from the door. I was suspicious for a while.

"Okay," I said but I said it more like a question. I walked over to her desk. She was shuffling papers then putting on her dark rimmed glasses. She looked at me and gave a small sigh.

"What happened to you?" Those words came out of her mouth. Those words which I kept asking myself. I gulped, not making eye contact.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Why do you ask?" I added the last line, I was curious of how a woman like her would be concern. Mrs. Darbus crossed her arms and gave a small, sympathetic smile and walked over to me.

"You're failing your grades, you look like you hardly eaten and more unfortunate, you're in depression,"

"Mrs. Darbus, Thank you for your concern but I'm fine," I lied. She gave me a mid-scowl.

"Don't tell me nothing's wrong, Ms. Montez, because I was once a teenager myself. High school is more or less the same. Let's start this conversation all over," She spoke. I wasn't very surprised. I actually expected it at some point, "What's wrong?" I stared at her then looked down, sighing.

"Honestly, I don't know," I stated. She tilted her head to the side.

"Is it about a boy?" She asked. I bit my lip, not answering. A smirk played on her, "Is it about a boy called Troy?" My eyes widened and I started to stutter.

"H-how did yo-u know?" I stuttered. I start to stutter when I'm nervous. She gave a small chuckle.

"I'm not ignorant, Ms. Montez, I see the way you both look at each other," She said then added, "And I have seen you two in and out of the janitor's closet or on the roof in several occasions," I blushed. For a teacher her age, she was certainly wise. My cheeks started to turn a shade of bright pink.

"What do you propose I should do?" I asked. She gave a small smile and shrugged.

"It's up to you,"

-----

_It's up to you. _What did that even mean? It meant that I should let myself do what I needed to do. But what did I need to do? Should I ignore? Should I confront? Even small thoughts were giving me a powerful headache. It was lunch and the cafeteria was swarming with happy-go-lucky students so I ate outside with the gang. I didn't eat actually. There was a bowl of spaghetti and a can of coke which were let untouched. I was listening on to Sharpay squealing and telling Martha, Taylor and Kelsi of how Zeke, one of the basketball players and Troy's friend, asked her to prom. I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm. I was happy for her but I was just not happy.

To make matters worse, Troy and his posse came walking past us with his hand wrapped around a different girl shoulder. Zeke winked at Sharpay but Troy paid no attention to me. I couldn't resist looking at him. The sun was like his spotlight. All I could focus on was Troy himself. Wherever I went, Troy seemed to always be there. It was hard for me to ignore Troy. There was something so irresistable about him, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Neanderthals," Taylor commented and shook her head as they walked past. I could've sworn Chad Danforth smirked when he heard her. A little smile crept on my face. Taylor was strong-minded and had a lot of street smarts as her academic smarts. She was going to be a congress anyway. She was the type of person who 'judge' people of how they act in public even if she never met them, Most of what she says was true. I was trying to ignore everyone.

The school bell rang soon and it was going to be Gym. I got up and left the girls at the table. They had Free Period. I walked in silence to the girl's locker room. I changed into a plain white tank top, a pair of red shorts and running shoes. I tied my hair into a ponytail and as I did, I over heard a few girls talking on the other side of the locker room.

"I feel sorry for that Gabriella girl," one of them said. I furred my eyebrows. There was only one girl in school called Gabriella and that was me. I leaned closer to the lockers. I looked like a strange girl listening to the lockers but I didn't want them to see me.

"I know, she's like turned all emo," Another said. I frowned a bit, I didn't think I was that far in depression to call myself 'emo.'

"It's kinda stupid, I think she like just wants attention," Another girl commented. My mouth gaped. All I was trying to do was to get away from the attention. I lost my temper for a while and hit the locker hard. They squealed in fright. I held in a laugh as I walked to Gym. There were girls in much tighter shorts and shirts, putting on make up whilst boys gazed. Others were reading books and talking with their group. I sat down on my own and I felt alone again. It wasn't any different though, I just liked company that I didn't need to talk to.

"All right, Class!" Coach Bolton hollered. Yes, Bolton. Troy Bolton's father, "Since school's almost over, you all are just going to play basketball," The class groaned but Coach Bolton gave them a look and they stopped. He continued to speak.

"I need to go run some errands so my son will supervise," Not very surprising, everyone cheered excluding me. Troy came in his basketball uniform and waving to the class like he was famous. I glanced at Taylor who was rolling her eyes then looked at Troy. He was smiling and waving. He looked at me for half a second then look back at the class, even winking at one of the girls. If I didn't know any better, I would've said he was trying to make me jealous. My head started to ache badly. I was getting a headache. I ignored it though. I thought it would go away after a few minutes. Oh, how wrong I was.

"What's up guys?" He said loudly. The students answered by cheering loudly again. He gave a grin then clasped his hands together, "Okay, I want you guys to run three laps," No one seemed to bother. They got up and started to jog. I walked slowly down since my headache was becoming worse. I placed my hand on my forehead for a while then let it drop to my side and started running. My ears started ringing though and I could feel someone's eyes on me. The room started spinning yet I wasn't even finished with the first lap. I moaned. I held my head and I saw Troy coming to me. My headache became worse.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked. Those were the last words I heard before the world turned pitch black.

-----

There was a bright light. Was I in heaven? No. It was the nurses' office and the bright light was the ceiling lamp. The light stung my eyes. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. Mrs. Castaway, our school nurse, came into the room. She was plump and had reddish-brown hair. She wore her heavy rimmed glasses on the tip of her nose and gave a small smile.

"What Happened?" I asked in a hoarse voice. My throat was dry. She gave me a plastic cup filled with water and I drank it all.

"You fainted in Gym," She said calmly. The nurse's office was the other side of the school from the gym.

"How did I get here?" I asked again.

"Troy Bolton carried you," She answered plainly. My eyes went wide for a while. Ugh, I just keep widening my eyes but I could imagine myself being carried by Troy Bolton with my eyes closed and one of his hands gripping my thighs whilst girls who saw, gasped and glared. Oh god. How embarrassing. I got up slowly and my head didn't hurt so much. I looked at the clock. Three minutes to three, school was almost over. Gym was over.

"Can you just give me some pills and I'll just go home?" I asked in a monotone. She nodded and gave me some painkillers in a plastic. I notice I was still in my gym clothes. I supposed my clothes were still in the girl's locker room so I left the nurse's office and went to the Gym. Going to the Gym from the nurse's office was like a jungle. Girls were glaring and sneering at me like cheetahs as if they were going to pounce on me at any second. I finally reached the girl's locker room. Unfortunately for me, My jeans were shredded and blouse's sleeves were torn. My shoes had pink, purple, green and blue highlights on them. My bracelets' beads were on the floor and my face was in complete shock. Would girls in East High really do that to me? Answer; Yes.

I decided to take a shower first before I changed so I started to strip off my clothes and went into the shower. It wasn't very comfortable though. The water was icy and I kept feeling there was people in the room. After I finished, I wrapped a towel I took in around my body, covering my chest and thighs. I got out and I saw someone. It was Archie Jones and a group of his friends, smiling a sinister smile. Archie had black hair and blue eyes. He was the quarterback of the football team and as what rumors say, a rapist. I clutched my towel and gulped. He walked towards me and so did his friends. I knew what he was going to do.

"Hello Gabriella," He said, with his hands in his pockets and walked towards me as I walked back but stopped when my back hit the wall.

"Hello," I trembled. He chuckled and touched my cheek. I flinched, "Wh-what are you doing here?" He was so closed to me, I could feel his hot breath on my skin. He had that crazy look in his eyes and his friends were just smirking. He grabbed my shoulders forcefully and put me in a standing position.

"Did you know that you're actually really hot?" He asked. His friends chuckled.

"Please don't hurt me," I was a coward. He chuckled. This was the moment. The moment when my self-esteem would tumble off a cliff and I'll probably commit suicide because students would never forget this. I have no one to blame but myself because if I have not met Troy and had that affair, I would've led a normal life and possibly fall in love with someone else but I just had to fall in love with Troy Bolton.

Archie grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to stand straight. I closed myself when I saw him lean in. I braced myself on what was to come but instead, His hands let go of me and I heard grunts and a bt of screeching. I peeked with one eyes then opened it fully when I saw the devil himself. Troy Bolton. He was punching and defending himself from Archie and his gang. Some ran away with bloody noses, some ran away crying but Archie stayed fighting Troy off. Finally a few hard punches, a black eye and a bloody nose, Archie ran away. I was standing there with my mouth opened with my hand griping the towel so it wouldn't fall off. Troy walked towards me and stood a few feet apart from me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. My relief turned to anger and I did the most unexpected thing I never thought I would do. I slapped him. He didn't budge nor even a slight shook. He just stood there. I glared a him with my eyes' bloodshot. I could almost feel water in my eyes but it never came. We stood there, looking at each other. I wonder to myself how I ever loved this arrogant, cocky fool.

"Get out," I said sternly. He didn't budge. I gripped my towel. I wasn't afraid of him like this. He might be cocky and a disgusting but he knew when a girl wanted solitude. Unfortunately, he didn't move a muscle, "I said get out,"

"Why?" He was testing my temper.

"Because I need to change," I gritted my teeth, 'If you haven't notice, I am almost fully naked,"

"I've seen you naked," He gave a smirked and faced his back toward me. I eyed him.

"Don't be so cocky," I gripped my towel and walked past him. I took my clothes and went to the other stall. I locked the door and started to change. At times, I looked around to see if there was a Peeping Tom called Troy. I slipped on my pants and blouse and as I was done, I opened the door. Unfortunately, Troy was leaning against it. He lost his balance and fell on me. I did not see it coming. He was heavier than he looked. His back faced me and I could barely breath.

"Get off of me, bastard," I said and in vain, I unsuccessfully tried to push him off. I made a grunt. I heard him snicker and stood up. He extended his hand to help me up. I scowled at _it_and it was Troy. I got up on my own. I didn't look at Troy but I knew he was looking at me. I brushed off some invisible dirt from my jeans. I passed Troy to take my Converse. I sat on a bench and started do my shoes. Troy sat next to me and stared at me. I didn't know why but I felt like he was thinking about something to say. And of course, he did. He was so predictable but what he was about to say was _un_predictable, at least to me.

"Want to have sex?" He asked bluntly. It didn't even seem like he was asking. His tone of voice made him feel so confident. I was fazed by what he said, I did what my gut told me. I slapped him.._.again._And just as before, he didn't budge. He just stared. I groaned. Words could not explain of how I felt about him. I quickly tied the last knot on my shoes and tried to walk out. Troy blocked my path. He was quick and his eyes stared at me with little emotion but I could see something that made hm furious. He just didn't show it.

"Why?" he asked. I scoffed and I looked into his eyes. They seemed to be a darker shade of blue, almost navy. I could almost feel water in my eyes but they never came. These were the times where I wished I could scare people away with my eyes turning red and roar like a monster.

"Why what?" I said back. I smirked as Troy seemed to grow a bit more furious. He eyed me for a while.

"Why won't you want to have sex with me? You used to beg for it," He said forcefully. The way he acted was force full but at the same time he was right. I literally use to beg. I shook my head and hung it down. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"But not anymore," I said it so clearly, so boldly, I _almost_believed it, "Why do you think that just because I might look dead or pale or different, means that I actually miss you you and I still want you?" I told in, jabbing his chest with a finger. I could almost see flames coming out from his nostrils. His eyes grew darker and for half a second, I thought I was messing with the devil. He grabbed my face with his large hands and I had fear in me. I could've sworn he smirked for a second. I was shaking and he kissed me. He kissed me hard, forcefully but at the same time, with passion. Just like always. I was armoured with the kiss because I my lips have not touched anothers for so long. My hands messaged his hair and all I could think about was the kiss...for about five and a half seconds.

"No," I kept saying as I tried to stop by pulling my self back, over and over again.

"Yes," Troy kept saying as he pulled me into a passionate kiss, over and over again. His kisses were something I had missed. They were so, in a was, full of life. It made me feel like I was fully awake. My heart starts beating more faster, my blood vessels suddenly pump and creates more blood. There was a feeling that I never felt that I could only get from a kiss. Oh, how I disgust myself. I'm in love with a man who cannot commit, I'm in love with a man who made me put up with this sexual affair. Am I disgusted or putrefied or just needy? No, I am not those things.

We broke our kiss and I gazed at his eyes. I saw the love and compassion in it and I suddenly remembered why I loved him. He was the one who made me feel like I was in the spotlight, he made me feel so happy and full filled. He made me laugh and he was just spontaneous. But one thing led to another, I saw why I hated him. He was inconsiderate, selfish, cocky, a large ego and never wanted to show our relationship to the world because he was afraid of what I would've done to his reputation. I look down on to the floor and then looked back at his eyes. I shook my head and I forcefully pushed Troy with all my heart. He stumbled a bit and I took the chance. I ran past him with tears slowly flowing down my eyes. I ran out of the locker room and then ran past the hallways. Troy followed. I heard the foot steps. Big, heavy footsteps. I ran faster. I was a roadrunner when I had -or felt- to be. but Troy was the Coyote. He'd do everything it takes to get the roadrunner. He did run fast but like most of the stories, the roadrunner always won.

He stopped chasing me after we got to the second hallway out of the Main school yard. He seemed out of breath when I looked at him but that was just one glance. I ran out of the school and I just ran home. I left my bag at school but I would just take it on Monday. If I had forgot to mention, it was a Friday. I had two days of blissful thinking and stress. I have always wondered how women in movies felt like in these situations yet I never seem to find a woman I can relate to. I had two days to think and on Thursday, it was going to be Prom. The next day after that, It was going to be Graduation. I would go to Graduation but I wasn't going to Prom. Ironically, I actually have a ticket. I bought it out of misery and boredom a month and 13 days ago. I wasn't going to use it though. I decided to cut the ticket into little pieces and burn it with a voodoo doll of Troy Bolton. But I was not much into that type of satanic/Gothic culture. I kept the ticket so it would remind me of something as I grew older. I didn't know what it would be but I'd figure that out soon enough.

I got home and I remembered something. I left the house keys. Shit. I left my phone at school and the car keys. Ugh, it was annoying. I remembered something though. I walked to my back yard and looked up. My balcony. I left it open everyday since that day just to see if Troy would come. It would be easy but there was one problem. I had a no clue on how to climb trees. I stood in front of the tree and grabbed a branch. I pulled myself up and one of my arms grab another branch.I pulled myself up and sat on the branch. I breathed heavily. I hate climbing. It was going get me my asthma attack back. I looked up and I saw one more branch to go. How did Troy do this? I grabbed the branch with both of my hands and pulled myself up. Then I pulled up my legs and wrapped it around the branch. I slowly turned my body around and crawled towards my balcony. I finally reached it. Unfortunately, the balcony was a meter apart from me. All I needed was just one, large jump or else I needed a paramedic. I took a deep breath and slowly got up. I stumbled a bit, I wasn't a graceful person but I managed. I took a deep again and ran. I jumped. It was luck that I landed on the balcony but I hit the floor, my chest first. I felt a pain a bit. I got up anyway. Without looking up, I opened the balcony door. I clutched my chest and pushed myself onto the bed. I started to cry.

My emotions bundled in one, huge ball and just exploded. I cried because of everything and all I could do was blame it on Troy Bolton. I hated him so much. My anger compiled and I just hit the bed. If I saw myself like this when I was just fourteen, I would laugh at myself and say, I was a wimp. I hated women who had no self-respect for themselves but now, look at me. I shouldn't of judge. Why was it happening to me? I stopped crying sooner or later. I wiped my eyes and I started to feel tired, I fell asleep.

-----

I was awaken when I heard a loud noise. It was like a plate that fell and crashed on the hardwood floor. I looked at the clock; 7:43pm. It was too early for a burglary but then again, I could be wrong. I got up from the bed and walked slowly towards my bedroom door. It was like those terrible horror movies when the girl walks slowly and finds something that was bound to kill. I opened the door but not before I took a baseball bat, my brother gave me before he went to College. I heard a noise like someone talking. I gripped the baseball bat and walked slowly. I heard another noise. I reached the stairs and I noticed, the intruder was in the kitchen. I carefully walked down the stairs so I wouldn't make any noise. I breathed heavily and my heart was pumping like mad. I made a loud grunt like a battle cry and jump to the door-less opening to the kitchen. I looked mad...The strange part, the intruder was none other than Troy Bolton.

"Shit!" He cried, dropping a frame with a picture of I, my brother, my mother and my father before he died. He was putting his hands up as if he was surrendering. I didn't budge. I gripped the bat and gritted my teeth, "It's just you," He said. He put his hands down.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?!" I screamed. He stepped forward and I aimed at his head. he stilled stepped forward.

"I got here from our balcony. You were sleeping so I went downstairs, thought maybe I could make you a snack," He said calmly. I moved my eyes to see an open fridge, some biscuits and milk. It was sweet for him to try but I wasn't five. I turned back to him. I loosened the bat but I still held it.

"That doesn't answer why you're here," I told him. I was sure he would probably be with some air-headed, bottle-blond bimbo by now.

"I came here to...apologize," Troy hesitated for a while. He was lying, I was sure of it, "I also brought your bag, you left it. It's on the couch," I looker over at the couch. It was there like he said. A black and blue bag with three pins on it. Each respectively reading, I Support No One, A Heart For An Eye and Kill For A Kiss. I was a disaster.

"There's nothing to apologize about Troy. Just go," I said. I gave him a way to pass but he didn't do anything. He just stood and stared. I didn't see where this was going.

"No," He said firmly.

"Get out," I said once again. He scowled at me and stood there.

"No," He was messing with my head.

"Get out,"

"No,"

"Out,"

"No,"

"Out,"

"No," He said once more. I groaned and moved past him. I dropped the bat on the floor as I walked past him, hopefully hitting his foot. I walked to the fridge and closed its door. I turned back to him and I started to notice him. He was wearing a plain red shirt with sleeves that ended on his elbows, a pair of denim jeans and Keds. I never saw him wear those to school. I don't want to sound like a stalker but ironically, we have a best dress at school once a week in the School's Newspaper and he's always been in there. I felt stupid but ever since we met, I would take the newspaper home and just cut his picture and paste it in a little scrapbook. I still do it. I always thought I would forget about him and when I found the book, I would burn it to make me feel more...righteous? Maybe but that day has yet to come.

"What happened to your dad?" He asked me. I stared at then looked down on the floor. I haven't spoken to my dad in six years since he left me.

"He left my mother when I was eleven. Never heard from him again but I think he's probably somewhere in Hawaii, enjoying the single life," I said, looking at my nails. They had dirt in them but they were short. I glanced up at Troy. He looked down. I smirked for half a second then gave an emotionless face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He said with fake sympathy. Of course, any girl would think differently but not me. I saw it. He was faking it. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be. Men like my father are just so alike. Meet someone, stay with that person and just leave unexpectedly," I said plainly, obviously hinting I was referring to Troy. His anger start to boiling up.

"Hey! I wasn't the one who broke it off!" He screamed, looking like he burst a vein. He had his pointing finger extended to me like he was making a point.

"Well, I wasn't the one who had sex with hundreds of girls!"

"It wasn't hundreds!"

"Oh, so you count?!"

"Well, I didn't become all depressed and helpless!"

"Well, I wasn't the one who kept me hidden!"

"I wasn't the one who went on with it!"

"Well, I'm not a stalker!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Then shut up!" He screamed. His eyes were dark blue and I was furious. I slapped him with all my strength and the next thing I did was embarrassing. I jumped on him and kissed him. My eyes closed and I kissed him full on the lips. I could see his facial expression but the way he acted, I think it was good. His hands slid to my neck and my waist respectively. His tongue licked around my lips and I was forced to open my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth. i happily let him. I felt guilty. Why? Why was I continuing this act of sexual intercourse when my love for Troy was neither hater hate or love? It was my sexual lust that made me do it. I couldn't take it. I wanted Troy. I tried to deny it but I loved Troy. Despite his obvious flaws, he was my personal Prince Charming. He saved me from Archie and his gang, he made me feel like a star, he swept me off my feet too. Troy was Troy and I loved him.

"Troy," I moaned as he picked me up, bridal style, and carried me upstairs to my bedroom. We kept kissing , only stopping briefly for air then contnuing. He opened my bedroom door and closed it with his back. He dropped me on the bed and crawled to me. I looked into his eyes for a moment. Blue, extraordinary blue as the Carribean sea. They were so beautiful. We locked into a passionate kiss. My hands had minds of their owns. They were sliding into his shirt. I could feel muscles. Troy started to kiss my neck and sucked it. I moaned. His hands started to unbutton my jeans and he slid them off like they were nothing. He threw them on the floor, revealing my blue underwear. He had one of his arms hold my thigh and messaged it. I moaned.

Here we go again.

-----

The sun woke me up. Could you believe I was smiling when I woke? I was literally naked under the sheets. My body faced the balcony. That night was very passionate (for obvious reasons). We mad love until none of us could take it anymore. I felt so happy but there was something different today. I turned to my surprise and heartache, Troy was gone. I wasn't dreaming of it. I was sure. The bed was messy and I could smell Troy's smell everywhere. He just left. My heart couldn't take it anymore. I cried. My heart poured out and I was so close to suicide. How could he? After that night, after what just happened between us, he just left. He left me like what he always does. He always does this. I started to go crazy. I stormed to the bathroom and just went mad. I threw all the things in the bathroom on the floor. They shattered. Liquid was everywhere and so were sharp glass. I didn't care though. I walked to the shower. I didn't care if my bare feet woud bleed, I just didn't care. I sat in the shower and just screamed. I screamed so loud, I thought my neightbours would hear it. I was diranged. I just screamed and cried.

It was my fault. It was all my fault. I fell for Troy, I became a slave. I with him the whole time, thinking maybe he was a changed man. Oh, how I was wrong. I thought maybe, just maybe, he might say 'I Love You' and we would live happily ever after but no. This was reality and reality doesn't work like that. It was hard, disgusting, sexist, heart-breaking life. I wasn't going to be Cinderella and Troy was not my Prince Charming. He was the villain. The man who would do anything to stop my happiness. It was my fault.

I should've known he wouldn't say those words...

* * *

_**A/N: Well, that's the second chapter. I apologize for my long awaited chapter. It took me about four months but it's been a rough for months. My life has been a disaster but there was one perk. Oh, And I actually updated this so its going to have less misspellings...I hope.**_

**_Anyways, Please review and I've plan to make another chapter or two that's going to be about it's prom and graduation and maybe an epilogue. Keep your fingers crossed. Hopefully I could get the third chapter as soon as I could_**

**_I'm sorry for the inconvience. I'm trying to sort this out though so you can read it. Please review because it's the one that keeps me going and I like fanfiction...because it gives me an opportunity to be myself._**

**_So Review Please! It helps!_**

**_X Melisa_**


End file.
